


Wiara, beznadzieja i ty

by AngelsDream



Category: Constantine (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby Castiel był aniołem o trochę innym usposobieniu. Znajomość reguł obu 'światów' konieczna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiara, beznadzieja i ty

Castiel wyjął papierosa z ust, wydmuchując dym. Strzepnął popiół na podłogę obok krzesła, na którym rozsiadł się, szeroko rozłożywszy nogi. Półuśmiechem przywitał się z kotem, który wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia przez niedomknięte drzwi. Kocur otarł się łepkiem o jego łydkę, donośnym miauczeniem zwróciwszy na siebie uwagę Deana. Winchester zamarł w pół ruchu, przytrzymując rozpięte spodnie na wysokości bioder.

– Wywal go stąd, Cass – syknął.

Anioł zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Lekceważąco wydął spękane wargi, gdy zachęcił zwierzę do wejścia na swoje kolana. Kocur, jak gdyby tylko czekał na taką sposobność. Skoczył lekko, z tą zwyczajową dla swojego gatunku gracją, przy tym wciąż świdrował Deana żółtymi ślepiami.

Castiel ponownie zaciągnął się dymem, jednocześnie wolną ręką głaskał miękkie futro. Ledwie muskał ciemną sierść, ale kot cały wyginął się do jego dotyku i mruczał tak głośno, wczepiając pazury w materiał spodni anioła, że wyglądało to niemal obscenicznie. Cass musiał być tego świadomy, ponieważ spojrzenie, jakie posłał Deanowi nie zostawiało żadnych złudzeń. W błękitnych oczach migotało wyzwanie, poczucie władzy i chęć… igrania z całą sytuacją.

– Kurwa, Cass, popaprańcu – zaczął łowca, ale zająknął się, gdy niedopałek papierosa został niedbale rzucony obok stopy anioła, a następnie zdeptany jednym ruchem.

Buty Castiela wyglądały jak świeżo wypastowane, w ich powierzchni odbiło się światło żarówki, która wisiała bez klosza na środku sufitu.

– Nie ma sensu przedłużać wykonania tego, o co sam poprosiłeś – stwierdził cicho anioł.

Jednocześnie podrapał kota pod brodą.

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Zdjął spodnie i położył je razem z resztą swoich ciuchów. Wypiął pierś w żałosnej próbie dodania sobie odwagi. Stał tam, w samych bokserkach, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała.

Castiel skinął głową, prawie niezauważalnie, ale światło zaczęło migotać, a kocur syknął ostrzegawczo.

– Zaczynaj, Dean – rozkazał niskim, nieprzyjemnym głosem.

Mężczyzna także odpowiedział skinieniem. Usiadł na brzegu starej wanny, wypełnionej letnią wodą, następnie przełożył nogi do środka i zsunął się na dno. Zanurzając się, słyszał oburzone miauknięcie zrzuconego z kolan kota oraz szuranie odsuwanego krzesła.

Spod powierzchni wody widział, jak Castiel podwija rękawy płaszcza i marynarki, układa mankiety koszuli, a następnie pochyla się, napięty, gotowy w każdej chwili interweniować. Dean zamrugał powiekami, oczy szczypały go od chloru, więc zamknął je.

Gdy je otworzył, był dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał trafić.

Aż dziwne, że Piekło nie witało go jakimś szyderczym hasłem, wypisanym płonącymi literami na tle matowo szarego horyzontu.

Witaj ponownie, Dean, czuj się jak w domu – wydawało się adekwatne.

Miał kilka chwil, zanim wywąchają go strzegące Piekła ogary albo pomniejsze demony, pragnące przypodobać się swoim właścicielom oraz oprawcom. Na wspomnienie Alistara, tego, co monstrum wyprawiało z Winchesterem, zanim Castielowi udało się go wyciągnąć z powrotem, Deana przeszedł dreszcz. Momentami odnosił wrażenie, że jest na to za stary. Że nie da więcej rady, czasem odpoczywał kilka dni, nim znów ruszał do akcji.

W Piekle zawsze miał na sobie ciemne bojówki, wygodną koszulkę, wojskową kurtkę i buty. Jego umysł wizualizował także broń, schowaną wewnątrz kabury umiejscowionej na udzie. Po zweryfikowaniu, że tym razem nie było inaczej, Dean zaczął biec w głąb piekielnych czeluści. Dyszał ciężko od wszechobecnego pyłu, dymu oraz smrodu siarki i krwi. Jednak nie poddawał się, ciągle wierząc, że kiedyś, jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, znajdzie odpowiednią ścieżkę.

Horda demonów spadła na Winchestera znienacka, warcząc i wykrzykując ohydztwa. Któryś otarł się o ramię mężczyzny i natychmiast zajął się ogniem, zmieniwszy w kupkę brudnego popiołu. Zawsze to samo, pomyślał Dean. Odruchowo sięgnął po pistolet, odbezpieczył broń i oddał kilka strzałów, które na moment odstraszyły potwory. Ale to był ich świat, ich teren, a on był nim skażony. Jednocześnie nosił w sobie ślad anielskiej Łaski. Ta na pozór niemożliwa do pogodzenia mieszanka powodowała, że chciały go rozerwać, roznieść na strzępy. Kilka potworów ostrzegawczo uniosło wargi, ukazując ostre jak brzytwa, ociekające śluzem zębiska.

– Nie tym razem, sukinsyny – mruknął Dean.

Oddech stanął mu w piersi, serce tłukło się jak oszalałe, gdy piekielna wataha ruszyła do ataku. Ich śmierdzące ciała przygniotły go, uniemożliwiając najmniejszy ruch. Broń została wyrwana mu z dłoni, w myślach dudniło od kuszącej ciemności.

Gdy otworzył oczy, był pod wodą. Castiel opierał mu jedną dłoń na piersi, drugą zapierając się o brzeg wanny. Łowca szarpnął się do góry, czując w płucach palący brak powietrza, ale żelazny nacisk anioła uniemożliwił mu wynurzenie. Przez ułamki sekund Dean widział jasne światło rozsadzające tęczówki Castiela. Przez falowanie wody dostrzegał także cień drgających, ogromnych skrzydeł. Wiedział, że od prawdziwej śmierci dzieli go tylko decyzja tej dziwnej, pozbawionej sumienia istoty. Nim śmierć przygarnęła go jednak w swoje ramiona, Castiel szarpnął mężczyznę do pozycji siedzącej.

– Wnioskuję, że znów nie odniosłeś sukcesu – szepnął.

Świdrował łowcę wzrokiem, przyglądał się jego bladej skórze, śledził przyspieszony oddech. Może nawet liczył kropelki wody spływające z włosów Deana na twarz i ramiona.

– Pierdol się, Cass – sarknął słabo.

Anioł przechylił głowę na bok. Nie odpowiedział. Strząsnął mokrą dłoń nad wanną, podniósł się, po czym popatrzył na człowieka z góry.

– Wierzę – zaakcentował to słowo bardzo wyraźnie – że w końcu odszukasz Sama, a ja pomogę ci sprowadzić go z powrotem – mówił.

Chociaż jego twarz wyglądała jak maska, z oczu wyzierała niezachwiana, typowa dla Castiela pewność co do słuszności jego decyzji i działań.

Dean odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– A kiedy to się stanie, porozmawiamy o całej reszcie, Deanie Wichesterze – wygłosił.

Łowca otworzył usta w kształt litery „o”. Już nie mógł widzieć skrzydeł anioła, ale usłyszał ich szum, gdy ten zniknął.

Czarny kocur, dotąd grzecznie siedzący w kącie, miauknął z wyraźną pretensją. Nie lubił, gdy Castiela nie było w pobliżu i była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, w której Dean się z nim zgadzał.   


End file.
